


Grown up

by Redstar34



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Domlene, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstar34/pseuds/Redstar34
Summary: Dom is back. Darlene is searching for an answer.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Grown up

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know just in my head. The show left it such an open ended storyline!

She takes a deep breath as she exits the subway. Her lungs fill with the cold air of the evening making her cough a little. She was still healing as it had only been 3 months since she had broke out of the hospital her body knew she wasn’t yet ready to leave. 3 months since Darlene broke her out of her own prison of a mind.   
She took her phone out staring at the blank screen before her. She brought up Darlene’s name and stared at the blank message that she knew she would never send. She had typed a message to her nearly every night. She was too much of a coward to send it though. Darlene was too good for that. She deserved better.   
She sniffled a bit at the thought of her eyes before she put on her sunglasses. Betrayal. The same look she had given her that day at the barn. She shivered just remembering that. That was in fact her biggest fear about revisiting even the idea of seeing Darlene again. She worked hard over the last 3 months to fix herself. She slept, she ate good food, she read mostly good books and even began her own pathetic version of yoga. Even with all this physical and mental healing; the heart wants what it wants and her heart was broken.   
At the bare minimum she knew that she needed closure. She knew that Darlene needed it too. She still felt this vibrant strong connection to her one time lover. She would walk by their bar and the flame would ignite spreading like wildfire throughout her whole body. Darlene was definitely a fuel to her fire. She dropped her head watching her feet as she thought and re thought every possible way she could reach out to her. Blank.   
She fumbled in her briefcase for her keys. It was still very cold and the city air was unforgiving. Her fingers were shaking as she felt around her bag not really paying attention to where she was walking. 

“Did you move or are you that bold with your avoidance game?” 

That voice.   
Dom stopped dead in her tracks as she took a breath and slowly looked up. She was about 2 staircases away from her own.   
That voice.   
Unmistakable.   
She swung around and gripped the leather strap of her bag tightly as she took in the sight before her.   
She looked the same but different somehow. Her hair was even longer and her moms old jacket was replaced with a tighter fitting leather one. She noted the dark purple hoodie peeking out from under it as it laid softly around her neck. She looked her up and down taking in her ripped jeans down to her boots.   
Same girl.   
Same voice. 

“I’d fuck with you some more out here but it’s freezing fucking cold.” She said with a wink as she brushed some hair out of her face. “Can we go somewhere?”   
Dom’s face scrunched up as she felt herself wondering if this was even real. Why would darlene even think of her anymore? 

Ah, right. The invisible connection. The one that had always been there. 

“Okay. I can take a hint.” She says her hands in the air as she shakes her head and begins to turn away.   
“I messaged you every night.” Dom blurted out before wincing at her own stupidity.   
Darlene snorted as she turned back around to face her. “Well unless this is the notebook which let’s be honest; it’s far from it, i never received any.”  
“That’s because i never actually sent them.” Dom replied still awestruck.   
“Ohhhhhh.” Darlene said exaggeratedly. She winked as she stuffed her hands in her packets. “Thanks?”   
Dom chewed her bottom lip as she stared at her still. “I don’t want to go anywhere.”   
“Ouch.” Darlene replied looking at her intently.   
“I mean- come in.”   
She finally pulls the keys out of her briefcase as she walked closer to Darlene. She can smell her undeniable scent and she closes her eyes briefly as the scent makes contact with her nose. She passes her letting her arm brush against Darlene’s. “Follow me new jacket.” She says with a smile.   
Darlene smirks as she watches her walk ahead of her up the stairs.   
Her ass. Perfect. She really missed this woman. Whole heartedly. She wasn’t easily taken with anyone. No one in her life had really impressed her. No one had left her wanting more. They’d just taken what she had to give and eventually it all would end in some dramatic shit storm.   
Kind of like this thing with Dom. But this was different. This was... grown up? This was giving her big feelings. Something she’d never experienced before. She missed her. She watched her closely as she walked in the apartment putting her bag down one one of the kitchen chairs.  
Darlene closed the door behind her as she took in the apartment. It looked nearly the same. It smelled the same. It felt the same. She wondered if she was still the last woman to occupy this space. It was sacred space to her. She felt possessive over it almost like-  
Dom took in the sight of her in the light of the apartment lamp. God she was absolutely breath taking. She wondered what she was thinking about as she watched her eyes look around the room. She watched as she was fidgeting her fingers in her jacket pockets.   
“Can i take your coat?” Dom finally asked as she attempted to break the ice.   
Darlene broke out of her trance as she gave her a soft smile shrugging the jacket off her shoulders. She gathered it in her arm and went to hand it off to Dom. Dom locked eyes with her as she stepped in close to her. She wrapped her arm under the coat right under Darlenes. “Please make yourself at home.” She all but whispered as she smiled and let her lips linger near her face for a moment.   
Darlene swallowed hard. She was supposed to be the aggressor in this. Even though their last meeting at the airport proved otherwise. She’d never been quite that vulnerable around another person. She felt her fingers tremble as Dom re approached her handing her a beer. The same beer. She cringed. Fuck she had been so mad at Dom. Mad at her for leaving. Mad at her for getting on the flight. She wanted her to disappoint her. Like she had. She couldn’t stop her hand from trembling. Suddenly she felt a warm grip on her fingers as the bottle was taken out and replaced with soft fingers that laced through hers.   
“Why are you here?” Dom asked a slight hint of the beer on her breath. “I mean I’m happy you are.”   
Darlene felt her throat tighten. What she had done here. To Dom. It was criminal. Not in the literal sense, which it was, but in every other way.   
Dom licked her lips. She could feel how hard Darlene’s pulse was through the tips of her fingers. Was she panicking? She may have been. Dom didn’t know how she herself wasn’t. She ran her hand up Darlene’s arm and over shoulder until her hand was cupping her cheek. A tear slowly rolled down as their eyes locked.   
“I never thought I’d see you again.” Darlene said breathlessly.   
Dom had to hold herself back. It was too soon. To do all the things she was thinking of right now. Darlene was far to fragile. She wondered if this was how their relationship was intended to be.   
“Fuck I’m sorry. I don’t deserve your sympathy, your hospitality your fucking comfort. I wanted to show you I’d grown the fuck up and I’m being a big cry baby.” She said with a nervous smile.   
Dom slid the pad of her thumb over Darlene’s tear. She placed her other hand on her other cheek and looked into her eyes.   
“This is the most grown up I’ve ever seen you act Darlene.”   
“Why did you fly to Budapest. Why would you do that for me?” Darlene asked. It had been itching at her. When she felt like she’d moved on she needed to know.   
Dom smiled as she dropped her hands. She took Darlene’s hand as she brought her to the edge of her bed and sat with her. She took a deep breath. She thought she would have been able to prepare for this moment. She learned how to go on a whim lately though. Thanks to this woman.   
She swallowed hard. “At first i told myself that it was to let go. To just be spontaneous. Darlene I could have walked out of that airport- bought a new Alexa and went back to my same miserable routine. I couldn’t because of you. I thought of your face. It was a you i never really saw before.” She shook her head as she said almost to herself “i wanted to ask you your favorite color, if you’re happy- if you love me.” She looked down feeling to broken to open.   
Darlene smiled as she reached up wiping away her own tears.   
Darlene wanted to tell her she did. She so did. She knew she loved her the moment she had told Elliot that she wasn’t going anywhere without her. She knew when she rode away from the barn that day. If she was honest she knew that night they shared. When Dom had looked up at her while tenderly licking and kissing every inch of her. She wasn’t expecting the feelings that came with that night. Every inch of her wanted to wrap her body around Dom sleep through the night and take her again when the sunrise broke through the thin curtains of her bedroom. She had never experienced a connection like that before. She wanted to feel it again.   
Dom was about to say more when Darlene leaned in kissing her gently.   
“I don’t want to tell you- i want to show you.” She whispered as she tucked hair behind her ear.   
She leaned forward and kissed Dom’s lips gently. Dom brought her hands up to Darlene’s cheeks. She kissed her back running a hand through her hair. She kissed her gently and slowly. Taking her time. Darlene tried to quicken the pace and Dom backed away she shook her head gently from side to side before leaning back in running her lips down her chin to her neck. Darlene huffed her heart pounding and she reached for Dom’s shirt pulling at the sleeve. She broke away.   
“Take it off.” She requested out of breath.   
“I’m in control this time Darlene.” She said softly as she reached her hand out caressing her cheek.   
Darlene felt tears welling up. This was too intimate to slow. She didn’t deserve all this attention. This. This love. You didn’t kiss someone the way Dom was kissing her without love being the driving force.   
Dom softly laid her down on her bed. She laid next to her cupping her cheek as she leaned back in she reached out running her fingers over the zipper of Darlene’s sweatshirt. She felt oddly at peace in this moment. She’d imagined it a million times. She imagined it when she wanted revenge- pay back. A nice fuck. Taking her control back. But this was different. So much different than she had ever imagined. She felt Darlene tremble as she dragged the zipper down placing her hand inside resting her palm on Darlene’s side. She was warm and inviting.   
Darlene felt like she was in a dream Dom was slightly above her as she removed her sweatshirt. Her shirt soon followed and she felt naked even with her bra still on. Dom got on her knees and Darlene followed. She grabbed the hem of Dom’s shirt and lifted it up and off dropping it on the bed. She reached down unbuttoning her pants as she reached her hand in cupping her.   
“I said i was in control.” Dom breathed out with a small smile her hand firmly on Darlene’s shoulder.   
“Cmon. It feels good to break a rule or two.” Darlene replied her lips moving to Dom’s shoulder.   
Dom wrapped her arms under Darlene’s arms pulling her close to her she moved her lips to Darlenes neck leaving kisses that turned into little bruises. She was going to claim her this time. She felt her fingers moving as she attempted to push her pants down with her wrist. Dom sat up on her knees allowing Darlene to push her pants down to her knees. Her breath was coming out harsh as she felt Darlene’s mouth on her neck- on hand in her underwear touching her clit in gently circles her other hand under her bra.   
“Let me make this easy for you.” Dom said as she quickly stood kicking her pants off as she slid her panties and bra off tossing them. Darlene smiled as she followed suit.   
“Beautiful.” Darlene whispered as Dom blushed and reached down for the covers.   
Darlene stopped her and pulled her on top of them.   
“I’m not done looking at you.”   
Dom blushed again. She’d totally lost control and she didn’t care what so ever. Darlene smirked as she pushed Dom down flat on the bed. She straddled her waist she reached in between their bodies rubbing her clit in slow soft circles as she locked fingers with one of Dom’s hands. Dom gasped as she leaned her head back into the pillow exposing her perfect throat to Darlene’s hungry eyes. Darlene licked her lips as she leaned forward sinking her teeth into that perfect neck. Dom moaned loudly.   
“Darlene- mmm.” She moaned her eyes half open. Darlene let go of her hand as she removed her hand from her perfect folds. She threw her head back her hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned down he lips at Dom’s ear. She was still panting underneath her.   
“I’m going to give you everything you deserve and more.” She whispered seductively biting down on her lob.   
She dragged herself down Dom’s body. Dom grabbed Darlene’s hair; her other hand gripping her pillow as Darlene’s mouth made contact with her clit. Her lips sucked on it gently as her hands gripped her outer thighs dragging her nails down the sides of them. Dom trembled she’d never had someone make her feel this much. She was breathing hard as Darlene slipped two fingers inside her her other hand running up her abdomen her nails lightly scratching her muscles underneath.   
“Fuck- don’t stop.” Dom moaned.   
She began pumping her hips up to Darlene’s mouth. This encouraged her to move her fingers faster and her tongue sharper. She felt Dom shaking as her muscles tensed under her finger tips. She felt her other muscles tighten around her fingers. Dom reached her hand down to her stomach lacing her fingers with Darlene’s.   
Dom’s pulse was pounding in her ears as she gripped Darlene’s hand tightly. She felt like fireworks were exploding in her head as she came she felt wetness soak beneath her thighs and she sat up quickly looking down at Darlene and her little shit eating grin. She tried to catch her breath.   
“Oh my God..” Dom tried to catch her breath. “Darlene... I’m so embar-“  
Darlene leaned into her smashing their lips together.   
“Fuck me. Right now.” She said with a wicked smirk.   
Dom felt a surge of confidence as she flipped them over. She pinned Darlene’s hands to the bed as she leaned down and kissed her. She hadn’t expected all of this tonight but fuck she was down for it. She felt at home. And finally at peace. She spread Darlene’s legs and gave her a wicked grin before diving deep into her. Yeah she missed this.


End file.
